


Consteyellations

by Megatraven



Series: Everyone Has a Thing for Mari [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, alyanette - Freeform, drabble that i wrote on my rp blog lol, i s2g alyanette is cute af ok, kind of stargazing, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so clever with the name lolol</p><p>There are no stars seen from Paris, so Alya finds them the next best thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consteyellations

Paris didn’t have stars. It was the city of lights, and light pollution had ruined what natural ones the heavens above had given them. So, when the next best thing cropped up, Alya had gotten two tickets, grabbed Marinette’s hand, and led them to the museum without any warning.

While Marinette wore a confused but delighted expression, Alya wore one of excitement and pride at having gotten them this opportunity. An announcement overhead told them the show would start in five minutes, and the two girls walked hand-in-hand into the largest observatory in all of Paris.

Many couples and families were there already, but still the two found quite the perfect spot- right beside each other. Soon enough, the lights left the room, and in their place, nothingness. Nothingness, at least, until the scattered stars began to appear.

Alya pointed to one star, and traced out a constellation. “See that one, Mari? That’s Andromeda. And over there…” she said, listing off a few constellations she’d learned just for this moment.

Marinette smiled along, tracing the lines as Alya pointed them out. After awhile, the two grew silent, and chose to enjoy each other’s company.

But, as their time passed in silence, Alya’s eyes drifted from the ceiling and walls to the Marinette’s eyes. Seeing the stars reflected in them was breathe-taking, and she was left speechless. Marinette, feeling her stare, looked over and found herself in a similar state. Neither knew what to say, really, and so they said nothing. They just smiled, held their hands together, and continued to watch the show in each other’s eyes. It looked much more beautiful that way.


End file.
